This invention relates to transmission selector mechanisms and more particularly to selector mechanisms having electric motor drives.
The prior art devices, which utilize selector motor drives, generally operate directly on the manual shift valve and exclude the conventional "rooster comb". This, of course, requires the electric motor driven actuator to provide accurate positioning of the manual valve. While this is possible, it does require very close tolerances to be imposed upon the components utilized on the actuator mechanism.